Nothin' but a Runaway
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own but soon finds out that it's much harder then she expected. Dark Rogan
1. To Start a New

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runaway in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter One: To Start A New

--

_Little girl, little girl  
Why are you crying?  
Inside your restless soul  
Your heart is dying_

--

"Rogue please- Talk to me!"

"Leave me alone! Please!" Slamming her door Rogue swallows tears streaming down her face as she slid down her oak door to rest on the cold hard floor of her bedroom. She knew Bobby just wanted to help, make her feel better but nothing could make her feel better. She was alone.

"Rogue…" Bobby sighed and leaned against her door his heart hurting for her, "Rogue its okay… She knows you didn't mean it." He whispers knowing she'd hear him. She hadn't meant to touch Jean, it had been an accident. Jean had been trying to help her up and touched skin. It wasn't Rogue's fault. God he just wished she'd believe that.

"I don't care! I still did it." Rogue choked out still sobbing, Jean was in the infirmary now resting in her small coma. Xavier had said she'd be just fine but that didn't matter Rogue had still hurt her nonetheless and she hated herself for it. And now she had the woman's power so she heard what everybody was really thinking. All the kids.

'_What a freak.'_

'_Why isn't she covered? Does she want to hurt everyone?'_

'_It's just like with Wolverine all over again.'_

It was too, just like before with Logan. As the tears fell to soak her jeans and shirt Rogue let the thoughts of everyone pour into her, over and over. The people who were scared of her, hated her, pitied her. "Bobby just leave me alone, please?" she whispered clutching Logan's tags in her hand even tighter.

Through the door Bobby lets out a sigh, "Alright fine but I'll be down stairs if you need me." Then she waited to hear his retreating footsteps. Shaking her head she stood wiping her face. Swallowing she pushed open her door slightly, making sure the coast was clear and then she ran down the hall towards Logan's room. She slams the door behind her before collapsing onto his empty bed. A bed that's been empty for months. Rogue let the tears start to fall again as she sobbed into his pillow remembering the last conversation she had with him, by phone.

"_When ya' comin' home?"_

"_It's gonna' be a few more months kid."_

"_Oh… How many?"_

"_A few, I dunno. Let me talk to Jean, will ya'?"_

Her tears thickened as she remembered that. He had been so curt when he talked to her. All he had cared about was talking to Jean and they talked for a while, Rogue had noted. A long time; a few hours. Her grip on the tags began to hurt as she felt the lettering cut into her skin along with the sides. He had been gone for six months. Six whole months. She knew it was selfish to be angry at him. Xavier had told her that he was on this mission up north in an attempt to remember his past.

She was selfish but he was the only one that even came close to understanding what she was going through and hell… she needed him.

_He left you._

"Shut up." Rogue whispered to the Magneto inside of her, shaking her head.

_Just like everyone else, and no doubt when he comes back if he comes back you'll run and hug him and forgive him. Know why? Because you're weak Rogue, weak and hopeless. They should have just let you die at Liberty Island._

"No!" Rogue snapped jerking her head up. She wanted to shut him up. She had to do something. She was even pleased with the idea of just shooting her own brains out so she wouldn't have to listen to him. This wasn't the first time Magneto would talk down to her, he always did it. Ever since Liberty Island, and even in her head Logan never came to her aid.

_Weak and spineless, that's all you are. A coward. Now wonder he wants Jean, she's the polar opposite of you._

"Shut up!" It comes out as a scream, Rogue gripping her hair and pulling as tears streamed down, blood dripping from her nose. Jean's power kicked in and suddenly things in Logan's room started to fly around. She screamed again and the clock beside the bed launched itself into the air and through the window, soaring to the ground below it. Where was Logan, even in her head he wasn't protecting her!

_See Rogue? He lied; he's not taking care of you. He just lied to get you to stop crying. Do you really think the Wolverine could ever care about a little kid? You have no one Rogue, no one but yourself._

A sob escaped her throat as she collapsed on her knees, "W-what do I do? Please… just stop this…"

_Runaway Rogue, run far, far away. Where no one will find you. _

Then the pounding in her head got worse as she suddenly felt so dizzy and she knew she was going to faint soon. Then she heard voices and heard Logan's door open as her vision got too blurry to make out the faces, "Rogue you got to calm down!"

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

_Run!_

"Rogue please-"

_Run!_

"She's using Jean's power, Professor can you stop her?"

_Hurry._

"Her mind… I can't… something is wrong."

"What do we do? We can't let her destroy the school!"

Tears streamed down her face as blood fell from her nose. Another gut wrenching scream escaped her throat before she collapsed, her vision darkening.

Suddenly everything in the air fell to the ground, "Get her Scott." Nodding Scott quickly hurried to the unconscious girl and lifted her up in his arms.

"Professor? What happened…?" Storm whispered her worry for the younger girl clear in her voice.

"I don't know Storm. But we need to get her to the infirmary, while I try and figure out what's going on inside her head."

--

Rogue awoke with a start, her chest heaving with ever breath she took. She looked around the white room before she registered that she was in the infirmary. At first she remembered nothing, just wondering why she was in there. Then it came back to her, everything that had happened. She had lost control… she had a break down. Rogue swallowed staring down at her hands. She was too dangerous to be here, she was just a danger to everyone.

_Run away._

It wasn't Magneto's voice this time it was her own. Begging her to leave this place, to leave all these people that she cared about. If she stayed here they'd just be hurt or worse. They almost died once for her, not again. Jumping down from the table she stumbled a bit before getting her footing and quickly getting to her room. Luckily for her she didn't run into anyone that would stop her.

She had to leave.

She quickly packed her bags, just taking what she needed. She pulled her green hood back over her, protecting her and everyone else. She was back to hiding, hiding her body scared to be touched. Making sure she was completely covered Rogue slipped the duffel bag onto her shoulders before she stopped noticing something shining at her bed side table.

Washed of her blood, Logan's tags laid there perfectly, the light from the morning shining on them. Shining on them like they were perfect instead of the horrible reminder of who left her. Glaring at the object she walked over and picked them up, letting them just hang there in the air. Logan had given them to her…

And if she took them it just proved that she was a little girl who needed saving. She wasn't, not anymore. Shaking her head she dropped them on her bed and left her room, hurrying down the stairs and towards the opened doors. And no one saw, and if they did they didn't bother stopping her. She was obviously not the only one that thought she should go.

Opening the front doors she left, hurrying down the steps and down the driveway where she'd get to the closest bus stop. She had enough money for a train ticket once she got to the train station but…. Where would she go? She couldn't go back home, she was nothing but a danger to her parents. Suddenly she remembered the adventure she told her first boyfriend, Cody, that she wanted to go on. Yeah, she could do that. Go north, up to Canada and all that jazz.

Walking to the bus stop she waited patiently for the bus to arrive before boarding, making sure she stayed far away from other people. She was a smart girl and her momma had taught her well not to talk to strangers.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived at the train station and Rogue swallowed, stepping out of the bus and onto the steps of the station. It was like déjà vu all over again. But this time there would be no Logan finding her on the train and convincing her to follow him back. That he'd "take care of her". No this time it was just her and only her.

Buying her ticket she boarded the train and took her seat next to the window watching families kiss each other good or hello. Rogue watched in jealousy of course, she always did. They'd never understand how great just a simple hug and kiss and handshake was. Even she hadn't, until she lost it. But now she'd give anything to have that back.

Sighing Rogue shook her head leaning into the seat and closing her eyes. Soon she'd be far away. Away from everyone she could hurt and everyone that could hurt her. This was for the best, or at least she told herself that. Besides Logan had Jean, he didn't need her. He never did.

And she didn't need him.

--

Whoot Chapter 1~~

It's shorter then I wanted. D: -dies-

Review please! This a short story probably, not real long but more then five chapters probably. I dunno. xD Thanks for reading~ 3


	2. Never Left Alone

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters! None! But this plot is entirely my own~

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter One: Never Left Alone

--

_Little one, little one  
Your soul is purging  
Of love and razor blades  
Your blood is surging_

--

The Wolverine chunked his duffel bag into the bed of his truck, giving the cold snow covered Alkali Lake one more glance over before climbing into the front seat of the Dodge. However instead of starting the truck up right away he let out a tired breath and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, "I'm too old for this…" Hell he didn't even know his actual age to be honest he just had a feeling it was… old. He had been gone from Mutant High longer then expected, his one month journey turning into a six month mission.

He actually kind of missed the place… it was homey and charming in its own way. With all the kids running around and it was rare when someone pissed him off. 'Cept Cyke of course… Oh how he hated that one eyed freak. Frowning at the thought he pushed the man from his mind and let a certain red haired sexy vixen fill his mind. Jean Grey. Sexy from the moment he saw her, he'd be pretty glad to get back and see her again, flirt with her. Hell if she didn't have morals he'd already have her in his bed but sadly she did.

He smirked; it was only a matter of time. No one could resist the charm that is Logan Howlett. No one.

Then his mind uncontrollably traveled to a little girl, with auburn hair and white streaks and that intoxicating scent he could never pin point. Ever since he saw her hunched down in his trailer trying to hitch a ride he had some weird protective feel for the kid. He remembered her face in the bar, how scared shitless she was of him. Hell she had been the only reason he hadn't killed that asshole… not in front of her.

And yet she still got into the back of his trailer and tried to hitch a ride even though her fear was so obvious. He smiled remembering her sassy remarks and her little attitude. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the kid. Rogue. He remembered giving her his tags because he couldn't stand seeing her face… those eyes. So sad and alone. It had made him almost want to stay and just forget about his past… almost. But he had to go, so he had given her his tags. His _tags._ No one understood what a gigantic feat that was for him. He willingly handed over his only link to his past to some kid.

No, not some kid. Rogue. A girl that he almost died for, and once again that was something not to be taken lightly. He didn't almost die for just anyone. He could have easily just let Summer's shoot the damn machine and say "To hell with her if she dies." But he couldn't and he didn't he had willing given her his power, begging for her not to die. Because he couldn't let her die not after promising to take care of her. He never broke a promise….

_That's what you're doing right now you fool. It's what you've been doing for the past six months. You said you'd take care of her and what are you doing now? Following some stupid lead that got you no where? Fucking, fighting, and sleeping?_

Logan shook his head trying to shut the Wolverine inside of him up. Hell it was right… Last time he had talked to Rogue he wasn't even able to say more then a view words because he could hear the pain in her voice, so he had gotten her to hand him over to Jean.

"_Hey Logan…"_

"_How is she; Rogue?"_

"_She's fine Logan, just as you left her, anticipating your return of course."_

"_Good… call me if something happens?"_

"_Of course Logan… It's sweet of you, you know, to care about her so much. Like a dad."_

"_Just call me Papa Wolverine."_

Then he had done nothing but flirt with Jean just because he had to distract himself. Of course he didn't see Rogue as a daughter or sister for that matter. He couldn't, it was impossible. He didn't know why he just for the life of him couldn't.

_Maybe because last time you had sex with a woman you imagined it was her and finished a lot faster then you would have if it was-_

Shaking his head frantically Logan hushed the Wolverine inside of him and reached behind him for a cigar before leaning back in his seat and staring up through the glass of the truck to the snowy sky. Wolverine was right though… Three months ago he had been screwing some random chick (a normal routine) and he had absently, not even meaning to, thought of Rogue and her being beneath him and he had… climaxed faster then he should have. He was a sick bastard… thinking of a kid like that. She was just seventeen or somewhere around there… just a little girl not even legal.

Not liking the path of this thought Logan quickly refocused it on something much safer; he needed some beer for the ride home.

--

Marie sighed staring up into the neon light of the "OPEN" sign. It had been about a week since she had ran away and she needed some cash bad… she couldn't keep sleeping outside, it was getting cold and she was going to freeze to death if she didn't get a hotel. Her green eyes moved over to the "Help Wanted" sign and she bit her lip. She was only seventeen and it was a bar but maybe if she was lucky she'd be given the job anyway.

Taking a courageous breath she stepped into the bar, instantly met with the smell of cigarette smoke and beer. She thought of Logan but she shook it away. She didn't need him and she'd never see him again. No doubt the snow covered her smell. She hoped… that is if he even bothered tracking her. Probably another favor for Xavier.

Pushing away the disappointing thought she walked to the bar leaning against the wood as she waited for the waiter to give her his attention, "You look a bit young to be in here. Can I see some I.D.?"

Rogue swallowed lowering her lashes and she fidgeted uncomfortably, "I-I'm seventeen…"

"Ah well sorry kid this is mainly a bar so…"

"I need a job!"

"Sorry you're too young…"

The girl sighs before looking at him a desperate look in her eyes, "Please, I don't have any money or a place to live… I need cash bad…" Oh god not the guilt thing… Ugh now he couldn't turn her away. She'd probably end up selling herself or something.

He frowned before looking her over. Well they had laid off their last waitress, "Can ya' carry a tray with food and stuff?" he asked. She had a nice body; no doubt she'd draw in truckers and things like that. Of course he'd have to keep an eye on her and make sure no one did anything inappropriate. And that sweet southern accent was nice to listen to.

"I sure can! My friend's mom back in Mississippi owns a diner and I'd help out all the time."

"Then you got the job… can you start today."

"Yes!" Marie nodded quickly extremely grateful. "Don't I need to talk to the boss?"

"Nah, I'm the boss. This is my bar, names Sam." He held out his hand and Rogue quickly shook it a bright smile on her face.

"Names… Anna... Nice to met cha' and thanks so much"

"No problem… come in the back I'll get you an apron. "

--

"What the fuck do you mean gone?"

"Exactly what she said Logan and stop cussing will you? There are kids here!"

Logan glared at Scott his eyes blazing, "I don't care! How in the hell could Rogue run away?" He spins around to face Xavier who had a slightly worried look over coming his calm expression. "Why aren't ya' findin' her dammit? Get on Cerebro and find her like ya' did last time-"

"I can't do that Logan."

"And why the hell not?!" He was getting pissed off now. Why couldn't he find Rogue? She had to be fine and if she was kidnapped they would have told him that instead of a runaway.

"She doesn't wish to be found. "

"So? You can still find her god dammit!"

"But if she wishes to be on her own it isn't our right to chase her down and make her."

"Like hell it ain't!" he hissed. The damn girl obviously didn't know what was best for her. She belonged here, with her family, with… him. "Tell me where she is Chuck or I'll…"

"Do what Logan? Stab him? Are you that much of an animal?"

"Scott!"

Logan spun around to face Scott Summers ignoring Jean as she tried to calm them down. Instantly three claws slide from his knuckles, the sound of the Adamantium making Jean wince, though to his credit Cyke didn't. "Nah not him. But you? Yeah maybe… Always hated ya." Logan hisses stepping forward.

"Enough!" Instead of his normal calm voice Charles Xavier's voice was harsh and demanding making even Logan stop. The X-men leader sighed and rubbed his temples giving Logan a soft look, "She headed north Logan, up to Canada…. I can't tell you anymore…"

"And why not?"

"Because she doesn't want to be found or saved… mostly not by you." Scott hissed harshly.

"What the hell are ya' talkin' about?"

"Jean please…" Xavier nodded to the red head and she sighed lifting her hand a drawer in one of the cabinets opened and Logan's tags floated out. Instantly he felt his chest tighten. She had left them behind? The one time he had given up his tags and she had thrown them aside as if they were nothing? Logan held out his hand silently and they fell into his palm before his hand closed over them, tightly. "She left these Logan… and it obviously not by accident. After all, she wore them all the time…"

There was a long pause before Logan finally spoke his voice rough, "She left because… of… me?"

"She had a break down Logan. She accidently touched Jean and took her powers, putting her in a coma. Obviously distraught from the guilt she lost control…."

He didn't understand how that was his fault though… "So she left? If she wanted to leave then… dammit she could have waited for me I would have-"

"That's just it Logan…" Xavier sighed shaking his head. He watched Logan's forest green eyes look at him in utter confusion. And deciding not to speak out loud he entered the man's mind.

_I believe she didn't run away to just leave… She was trying to leave… you. _

Logan's eyes closed as he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. She wanted to leave him but why? What had he done that was so terrible…? Oh.

_I left her._

_You didn't leave her Logan… You were coming back but Rogue… No matter how much time and love anyone here gives her she believes you are her only family. The only person who truly understands her. _

_And I left her._

Logan shook his head stubbornly and let his claws slide back in. Luckily he hadn't unpacked or emptied his truck, "I'm going after her." Not another word he stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Having been quiet the whole time Storm finally looked at Charles her face lined with worry.

"Do we stop him Professor?"

"No…" The old man sighed and closed his eyes listening in Logan's head as he grabbed his things and got back into his truck. Not one minute later they all heard the rumble of his truck as he drove off of school property and away. "Let him go…"

Scott scoffed and stood shrugging his shoulders, "At least he didn't take my bike."

--

"Alright sugah what can I get ya'?"

"Mm, a date maybe?"

Rogue smiled at the man's offer a blush creeping up her neck and onto her face. She had been working here for about two weeks now and this man wasn't the first to ask her out. She had never thought of herself and beautiful or appealing really. Down in Mississippi she had been considered quite plain. A pale girl in a place were tan girls were all the rage. Too bad the one man she wishes would see her as beautiful doesn't.

She really had to stop thinking about him.

"Sorry hun, but I got a boyfriend. Maybe another time."

"Aw that's too bad; he's one lucky son of a gun."

Marie smiled, "Well thanks Sugah, now what food do ya want?"

"Ah beer and a burger, extra fries."

"Alright comin' right up." Turning around Rogue bounced to the kitchen to hand their cook Terry the order. She knew the man was probably watching her butt the whole time, they always did. Hell Sam probably put her in this tight outfit just for that reason. She wouldn't complain though, Sam had really become a close friend these last two weeks. He had saved her from drunken perverts a few times and even let her stay in his trailer when the snow was too bad for her to make it to the motel she stayed at.

"Damn Anna, you're gonna get your self is trouble." Terry sighed shaking his head at her. Rogue smiled. She liked Terry too, he was a nice guy. He had some problems though, being an Ex war vet. So sometimes he'd have flash backs but other then that he was quite the gentleman.

"Well that's why I got you and Sam huh? To protect little 'ol me?"

Terry grinned before lowering his voice, "I doubt you need us with that skin of yours." He winked then went back to cooking.

Rogue sighed; she had been scared about that fact. Telling them she was a mutant but both of them had taken it great. Sam was even a mutant himself believe it or not! He could shape shift… only into animals but still. He had even given her a special work outfit. Instead of short sleeves like Arlene and Tara wore she had long sleeves and was aloud to wear her gloves. Of course her shirt was still nice and tight and had a "V" neck to show off her, as Tara put it, gift from god. Something else she never realized; she had great boobs according to the girls.

Anyway, Rogue still wore shorts but Sam had said, "If customers are grabbin' at your leg then they deserve to be knocked out." That had made her laugh though she'd hate it if she did hurt a customer… but everyone was quite confident she would do fine.

"Anna!"

Pulling back from her thoughts Rogue turned to see Arlene rushing over to her, "Oh my god girl look at that handsome fellow sittin' in your section. I sure wish I was that lucky. And he's too old for you too…"

"Arlene you think half of these men are gorgeous."

"Half of them are hun." They both laugh and Rogue looks to her section to find this gorgeous man she was talking about.

"Where I don't… oh god."

"See told you! Sex on legs if I say so my self."

Rogue shakes her head his eyes meeting darker, greener ones. "Um… Arlene… wanna switch sections?"

"Really why? Not that I'm complaining." Rogue swallowed and shook her head fighting back the fear that bubbled up and pushing away the giddy girl that hid underneath.

"Like you said he's too old for me. Might as well give you a chance…" Marie lied giving her a sweet smile. The red head grinned brightly easily excepting that answer.

"Well if you're sure hun! Thanks!" Then she was gone and heading towards the dark haired man. But his gaze never wavered from Rogue's, making sure she knew that he knew that he was there for her. Swallowing again Rogue turned to Sam who was serving with Tara at the bar.

Pushing away the panic and mess of emotions with it Rogue focused on Sam, "Hey can I take my break now Sam?"

"Sure thing Anna… you alright?" He noticed her anxious look and frowned his eyebrow furrowing in worry.

"Just fine… Just gonna eat me some lunch in the back and chat with Terry or somethin'… maybe step outside…." No not outside, then she'd be alone… for him to talk to her. Lie to her, convince her to come back where she'd be "safe" and "understood.

"Alright go ahead."

Then Rogue was gone, walking through the kitchen doors to the back where she let out a scared and heavy breath, her heart beating a mile a minute. How did he find her? All the blizzards had to get rid of her scent! And why was he bothering anyway? She wasn't about to go back and it wasn't like he needed her and wanted her back. He was just probably trying to save her…

Well she didn't need saving!

And certainly not from Logan.

--

Chapter Two already? I know~ Love me? 3

Have you realized where I got these other characters from? Sam? Terry? Arlene? Tara? No? If you have tell me in the review just cause I wanna know~ xD But yeah I didn't create them… got them off of somethin'. :D

Reviews are fucking loved! :]


	3. Independent Hardhead

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters! None! But this plot is entirely my own~

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter Three: Independent Hardhead

--

_Runaway  
From the river to the street  
And find yourself with your face in the gutter  
You're a stray for the salvation army  
There is no place like home  
When you got no place to go_

--

Wolverine stopped his truck at a bar right outside of Canada. It was a pretty busy bar, right on the highway so they probably got a lot of truckers and people like that. However Logan didn't care about any of that, he just cared about the fact that he could smell her, Rogue, inside there. Instead of going in right away he sat there staring out his frosted window.

Should he really get her?

Who was he to order her back to the academy…?

But dammit being out here all by herself at seventeen was not a good idea! She had to be stupid… She could get kidnapped, raped, killed. Maybe not raped because of her power but still… getting killed wasn't much better. And he'd be dead before he let her die. He hadn't almost ended his life to save hers just so she could lose hers to some mugger or something. Opening the door to his truck he got out, slamming it behind him before walking into the bar.

He saw her right away, in tiny shorts too. Was it wrong he noticed that first? Well actually he didn't notice that first he noticed the man she was waiting on and how he was looking at her. So she was a waitress…. Well at least she wasn't starving then. Logan's thoughts ran off the moment she walked away, swinging her hips, his jaw going slack. What was she doing? Rage roared up inside of him as he watched her. She was just a kid dammit.

Grumbling he stalked over to a table near the other man's. He knew enough about waiting and shit like that that a lot of them had their own sections so naturally he assumed this one was Rogue's. To his pleasure the cook chastised her about the hip swinging. Of course he didn't do as good of a job as Logan would have but he did quite alright. Then Rogue just laughed in off good naturedly and smiled. Smiled. He was worried sick about her and she was fucking smiling?

Her skin… The man knew about her skin. A frown appeared on Logan's face at that… So they were mutant friendly… well at least that was a plus. And the man called her Anna, not Rogue or Marie. Just Anna. Good that also showed she had her own way of keeping her distance.

Then a red haired older woman popped up besides her and mentioned Logan himself. He suppressed a smirk. It was only a matter of time before Rogue saw him… Oh there it is. His eyes locked with hers and he stared at her hard his dark green eyes boring into her lighter ones. Telling her silently he was there for her.

Then she coward out. He growled silently at the other woman bounced to him, "Can I take your order?"

"No… but she can…" Logan hisses watching Rogue disappear into the back. He didn't care about the other woman or that she was pissed off that he ignored her. He was focused on Rogue, he was here for Rogue. To bring her home.

Ignoring whatever the hell the woman said next he stood and stalked to the bar grabbing the man's attention instantly, "May I help you?"

"I'd like to talk with one of your waitresses… Anna?" He had to keep it civil or there would be chaos and that would just run Rogue off more.

"Sorry but she's not accepting dates. She's taken." Two things interesting about that. One, the man said it so calmly and casually, so played out that it was obvious Logan wasn't the first one he said it too. Two? It's it obvious? When did Rogue get a damn boyfriend when she couldn't even touch people?

"Not askin' for one. I'm just here to chat with her, that's all."

"Sorry no go."

"Listen, bub." Logan hisses leaning in, "I know that girl back there better then you do and I'll be damned if you don't let me talk to her."

Sam frowned looking up at the dark haired man. He didn't trust him right away. Nothing personal he just didn't look like the type to trust, "You her father or something?" he looked old enough, that was for sure. If he had Anna young, which was possible.

"Nah, a friend."

"You'd be surprised how many people I get saying that about my waitresses." Sam sighed obviously annoyed, "Tell ya' what I'll go tell her you're here and see if she wants to talk to you. What's your name?"

Logan growled brushing a hand through his dark mass of hair."That's just it… Ugh fine. The name is Wolverine."

"Wolverine?"

"She knows it just tell her."

"Fine, fine." Sam sighed and turned around heading into the back where he saw Rogue sitting on the floor her head in her hands, "Anna?"

She looked up and gave him a weak smile. She wasn't crying which meant she was okay… or at least not at crying level, "I got a man in there, goes by Wolverine, says he knows you?"

She clears her throat before nodding, "Yeah I know 'em."

"He wants to talk to you…. But I don't like him… What do you want?"

"No… A-ah can't talk to 'em…. Make 'em leave would ya'?" Her accent was getting thicker which Sam knew meant she was getting upset. Frowning he kneeled down touching her clothed shoulder.

"You alright kid? Did this guy… hurt you or something? Am I going to want to hurt him?"

"Nah… Sam he didn't hurt me… jus' I can't talk to 'em al'ight?"

Sam sighs and nods before standing giving her a worried look, "Sure thing Anna I'll just tell him…." Then he walks out back into the bar, noticing the man was now sitting down his fingers anxiously tapping against the wood of the bar. Seeing him coming the man sits his head up.

"So?"

"Sorry she doesn't want to see you…" Sam paused for a minute looking over the man's face before speaking again, "I need you to leave."

Anger rose up in Logan almost instantly. She didn't want to see him? She left him without any explanation and she wouldn't even fucking talk to him? Absently inside his pocket he gripped his tags tighter before focusing his eyes on the other man, "I ain't leavin' till I talk to her."

"If you don't leave I'll have to force you out…"

Logan laughed darkly before standing and straightening to his normal height, "Try it bub but I promise there will be more harm on you then me." He growls dangerously but not revealing his claws… not yet. Dammit he was going to talk to Rogue, even if he had to force her to talk to him. Not the smartest idea but still he had to get her to talk to him somehow.

Sam didn't flinch about to open his mouth to speak before he was interrupted, "Leave Logan." Both of their heads snap up and Sam sees Anna, standing there awkwardly a frown on her face.

"Rogue…"

Rogue sighed staring at him before closing her eyes. She couldn't believe he was here, chasing after again. She didn't need him to chase after her, she didn't need him period. "I want you to leave Logan. I don't want to see you alright? And believe me if you ruin Sam's business because you're stubborn I'll hate you." It stung and she knew it.

It didn't sting as much as finding that she left him and his tags though, he wondered if she knew that. Glaring at her he growled, "Fine Rogue if that's how you want it then I'll fucking leave. But remember something. You left me this time." And then he was gone and out the door.

Rogue realized she was holding her breath and released it before sighing, "Anna…?" Ignoring Sam she retreated back into the kitchen and to Sam's office where she sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and letting the tears flow. God what was wrong with her? It was just Logan, she didn't need him. He'd just leave her again. Once he got her back home he'd be gone again, to find another lead, forgetting all about her.

"Hey…"

Looking up she saw Sam again. God he was so kind and caring she really didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry Sam… I'm sorry about him… I.."

"It's alright." The dirty blonde smiled softly and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her in a silent reassurance. But it only reminded her of when Logan did it on the train. God something was wrong with her…, "Anna who was he… If I can ask…?"

He also wanted to ask her why he called her Rogue but, one question at a time. She took a slow breath before speaking, "He's a friend… Or used to be. He saved my life before…" And she repaid him by leaving him and being cold hearted. No, she told herself, no he had left her before she even thought about leaving him. They were even.

"I see."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay in your trailer tonight? If I'm alone he'll…"

"Of course Anna, you can stay in my trailer as long as you need."

"Thanks."

--

Okay he lied, he wasn't leaving. Did you really think the Wolverine would let Rogue go so easily? If you do well then… you're wrong. There's no way he was just going to just let her leave like this. No he was taking her back if he had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her off like a caveman. And he would, if he had to.

Taking one last drag of his cigar Logan dropped it to the ground before crushing it out with his boot. It was getting wait and Rogue would have to leave the damn bar sometime. Then he saw her emerge almost stepping out of the shadows of the woods but pausing when the man from earlier came out right behind her, casually draping his arm over her shoulder.

Something deep inside of Logan growled and his Wolverine instantly roared to life wishing him to attack the man. But it wasn't his place, Rogue was just a friend. Besides not like that man was doing anything with her, her power prevented that. Stalking forward a tad he listened to their conversation.

"So? Who cares about your power Anna? You can get around with ease you just gotta think about it."

"Ha, ya sound so confident Sam, and how do I exactly get around my deadly skin to kiss people."

"Well you'd have to use some sort of cloth in the way, like your scarf…"

"What are you getting' at Sam?"

"Watch."

Much to Logan's disliking Sam reached down and unwrapped the scarf from her neck just a tad before laying it over her lips. Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her softly. Logan suppressed a growl. What the hell! She was only seventeen and that man had to be almost Logan's age… well not literally his age but how he looked in age. And he was kissing what was Logan's.

Wait…

No, not his… not like that.

To his pleasure Rogue jerked back, "Sam-"

"I was just showing you Anna… That wasn't your first kiss right? Cause technically that wasn't-"

"No it wasn't, ya just surprised me is all, hun. Thanks though… I know what your were getting' at. But a scarf kiss is only so intimate, ya' know?"

"True not to mention sex is impossible without skin to skin. But… You're too young to think about sex anyway."

Logan twitched inwardly when Rogue let out a true laugh, "Sam I'm seventeen, sugah."

"So? Still too young if you as me. Maybe twenty one or something…"

"Well maybe I can have my power under control by twenty-one."

"Here's to hoping." He winks and Rogue smiles before walking into his trailer.

Logan's eye twitched.

--

Whoo Number three and…

Thirteen reviews for just chapter two? –dies-

I freaking love you guys so much, this story is a bigger hit then I thought xD

Oh and yus that was the True Blood lovelies. I only got to reviews of people who kinda sounded like the thought was absurd. Well ya' know what? Whatever~ I liked my idea and apparently so teen eleven other reviewers. 3

Tell me what ya'll think of this chapter. I know the whole humor thing is supposed to be a no but… damn I can't seem to be able to stray away from it. xDD

THANKS~


	4. Now I'm With You Now I'm Not

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters! None! But this plot is entirely my own~

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter Four: Now I'm With You, Now I'm Not

--

_Little girl, little girl  
Your life is calling  
The charlatans and saints  
Of your abandon_

--

Rogue awoke with a start her chest rising and falling in a quick manner, sweat falling from her face. Whimpering she grabbing the covers and yanked them tighter around her body, shivering. It wasn't that cold but she was practically dying. That nightmare had been the worse one yet… and this time it was hers which some how made it even worse.

"Anna, you alright?"

Jumping again Rogue sat back up seeing Sam coming out of his room in just pajama pants. She must have screamed or something if he had heard her. "Y-yeah… I'm sorry for waking you up Sam."

"Nah it's fine but… you sure? I mean you were pretty loud… when you screamed."

"I did scream… Crap… I'm so sorry…"

"Hey don't apologize for a nightmare, sheesh, you can't control that…"

"Right, s-… right."

"You said his name…"

"What?"

"When you screamed, you whimpered 'Logan' after it…"

Rogue cursed mentally not meeting his gaze as she tightened her hold on the covers her body shaking even more. His eyes widening Sam trotted over, instantly pulling her into his arms. He held her for a second before he finally felt the hot liquid running down his chest. She was crying. "It's always better when you talk about it, Anna. I swear."

"I killed them all."

"What?"

"In my dream…" her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "In my dream… I was with my friends, mutants like you and me. Everything is fine… We're all hanging out, barbequing or something... Then it just spirals out of control. Jubilee, a friend, she tries to take one of Scott's hot dogs and trips. She falls right for the grill and I-I try to catch her but my power… my skin accidentally hits her and she- she-"Sam winced when a sob escapes and she grips him tighter, her gloved hand gripping his bicep.

"It was never that powerful… just by one touch I mean… but she just started convulsing and then everyone was screaming, yelling, freaking out. Trying to calm me down I think but I was fine… Or at least I think I was. Then I just started hurting people, all my friends. One by one, killing them all like I couldn't control it… and then Logan.

He was so calm so trusting, he just walks right up to me and tells me to calm down, tries to soothe me. I tell him I hate him, that I want him dead. And he just smiles and lifts my hand up, peeling off the glove before lowering it to his face telling me if it'll make me happy I can kill him.

And I do.

I grab on to his face and watch him die and convulse in my arms before he finally just… stops moving."

Sam sat quietly for a few more moments waiting to see if she was through or not. The tears had slowed but he still heard silent sobs fall from her lips. Deciding to, he opened his mouth to speak only to stop when she spoke again, "I don't hate him, I could never hate Logan and god… him dying I could never kill him…"

"It's a dream Anna. Sometimes our brain does fucked up things for no good reason."

"Dreams are part of your sub conscious. Your dreams are something that you want to happen deep inside your sub conscious."

"Not necessarily Anna… It could be something you're terrified will happen."

Rogue knew that was true, she was terribly afraid of killing all her friends, of killing Logan. Of losing Logan, "I turned him away. I was so mean earlier… He probably does think I hate him."

"Then talk to him… I don't know this guy but damn... earlier it sure seemed like he cared."

"You think he's still around?" Marie whispered against him her body relaxing some as she pulled back to look at him carefully.

"I don't know you twos relationship but I'm sure he is."

Two more hours she talked to Sam and before they knew it it was time to open the bar for the day. She must have slept through most of the night and had the nightmare towards the morning. She felt a lot better too, talking to Sam. He was good to talk to, made her feel a lot better about things. She hated dumping all this on him though.

Getting out of his shower she grabbed her uniform and tugged it on, walking into the kitchen to find him with two cups of coffee. Smiling gratefully Rogue took one. She normally wasn't a fan of coffee, but it was a great help after crying for a few hours that was for sure. "You go unlock the bar; I'll be there soon, alright?" Nodding Rogue took Sam's keys before leaving the trailer, stepping down from the steps.

Taking a deep breath of the cold air Rogue tugged her jacket closer before taking the few steps to the bar. She was at the steps and fumbling with the lock when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Frowning Rogue turned to see something shining against the morning light.

Her curiosity setting in Rogue stepped down from the concrete steps and walked towards the light. However as she got closer the object started to get clearer her heart beating faster in response. When she finally got to the item hanging on the tree branch in plain view she knew it was purposely put there, just like she knew it was meant for her.

Letting another choked sob wrack her throat, her hands tightening around the metal objects. Clutching them tight she kneeled to the ground hearing foot step come from the trailer as Sam ran to her. "Anna- Anna what's wrong?"

Unable to speak Marie shook her head, Logan's tags digging into her palm. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anna? Come on its okay."

"No."

"What?"

"Asshole."

"Anna?"

He noticed her face, her eyes, burning with anger. Anna then stood looking down at the unknown army tags before back at Sam who smiled awkwardly. "How many bars are there around besides yours?"

"There's another forty miles down the road. Why?"

"Take me there."

"Anna?"

"There are a few loose ends I need to tie up."

--

He didn't know why he did it. He didn't. He had gone back for her but seeing her happy around that Sam guy but depressed around him just pissed him off. Logan wasn't going to force her to go back with him if it made her so damn sad. Fuck that. He just wouldn't. He couldn't. He didn't know what he did to her to make her hate him so much but whatever it was he ruined his chance. Made her hate him.

How was he not surprised?

It seemed every time he got something good he fucked it up somehow.

"Entering the cage at two hundred and ninety pounds the Wolverine! And his challenger at two hundred and fifty pounds, Mark Davis!"

Logan growled popping his knuckles looking at the unlucky man who was going to fight him. What a brave man. Or a complete idiot. Whichever Logan really didn't give a shit, he just wanted to fight, release some of this pent up anger he had.

He had given up, left Marie and his tags behind him. Wolverine was pissed, the Wolverine wanted him to go back, grab her, throw her over his shoulder, and take her back to Mutant fucking High where she belonged. She didn't belong here working for some guy at a fucking bar at her age!

"Alright remember, the match ends when one person gives up. Oh and don't get him between the legs."

"I thought you said anything goes!"

"Oh it does but… he'll take it personal."

"Like I give a shit."

Logan smirked coming up behind the cocky dumbass, "Hey bub?" The man turned around only to be met with Logan's fist flat against his face. A crack was heard and he stumbled back against the cage. The ref. jumped out of the cage as the crowd screamed and cheered.

"The match has begun!"

Grunting the man pushed himself from the cage running at Logan. Caught in his thoughts the man hit him hard in the gut, however Logan barely moved but the man cursed crying out in pain. Smirking Logan wrenched his fist back only to slam it into the man's face again, the gut, before kicking him across the cage. The man hit the wall and fell to his knees.

"That's it? Fucking give me something to work with huh? A challenge!" Logan announced staring down at the unconscious mass of shit below him. The crowd booed and Logan smirked pulling out a cigar, lighting it up before placing it on his lips. "Come on." He urged looking to the crowd.

"Someone give me a fight!"

"You heard the Wolverine! Anyone willing to fight him? Young, old, we don't care. If you got the balls we got the cash!" the ref announced over his microphone.

"I will."

Logan hadn't smelt her come in. The smell of sweat, blood, beer, and smoke hogging his nose. But he heard her; he could never mistake that southern accent and sweet voice anywhere. Frowning he turned, the smoke from his cigar rushing from his nose as he saw her standing there, dressed in shorts and a T-shirt bravely exposing her skin.

"Little girl you wanna take on the Wolverine?"

Rogue locked eyes with Logan noting the shocked look on his face. She smirked, "Yes I do sir, unless… The Wolverine is scared?"

Finding his voice Logan cleared his throat, "I don't fight girls." He growled out to Rogue. Mostly not Rogue he'd never hurt her. Logan heard the crowd boo, even women in the crowd booing and he frowned. Did they want him to kill the kid? Damn.

"Neither do I but I'm making an exception." Then like kids the crowd "oooed" as Rogue called him a girl. What was with her? She was acting like… like him. His frown increased as he watched her pull something from her pocket, lifting it over her head and down to rest on her neck and chest. His tags. "Maybe you can too?"

"Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight." The crowd kept chanting the ref gave Logan a shrug. If the girl wanted to get herself beat up he didn't give a shit but Logan did.

"Sorry give me another fighter." Logan commented turning his back to her and heading to the end of the cage to grab his beer.

The crowd booed and Rogue grasped at something to say to get him to fight her. Behind her, at the bar, Sam was sitting a worried frown on his face. What was she thinking? She'd get herself murdered. "How about if you win I'll go home?" That's right he stopped. Logan stopped in the middle of taking his swig before giving her a side long look.

If he won, which he would, she'd go home? That's what he wanted and he would win. It was perfect. He'd have her back… Back home. Yeah have her back home. Not with him. Logan sighed looking at her again. God look at her, this was the most skin he had seen on her ever, those legs, her chest… damn she was gorgeous.

"Wolverine?"

Pulling back from his pedophile fantasy Logan cleared his throat, tossing his now empty beer aside, "Fine." The crowd cheered and Rogue stepped forward, her steps slow and deliberate as she walked up the steps into the cage.

"What do you wanna be called sweetie?" the ref asked her. She smiled softly.

"The Rogue."

"Alright Everyone! Today's match; The Wolverine vs. the Rogue!" the crowd erupted in a cheer and Logan was surprised to see Rogue take the correct fighting stance. He raised an eyebrow and she smirked sarcastically.

"You're in my head, sugah; I got you in there so I know how to fight." Alright then that was a good explanation. Cracking his neck he waited for her to make the first move, not about to be the first one to attack. Rogue ran at him, in an attempt to punch him. He realized that that was the reason she wasn't wearing her gloves or anything, so she could have an advantage. Grabbing her fist he resisted her power long enough to flip her, slamming her against the cage floor. She winced but otherwise ignored it, flipping herself back up.

She went to get him against but this time he grabbed both of her fists, running her back into the cage. He growled feeling her power but doing his damned not fall into it. Unable to resist it he jerked back again ripping off his wife beater.

She should really call foul on that. Him removing his friggin' shirt while they were fighting… now his body was visible again and it just made her- "Pay attention Rogue!" Wrapping the torn shirt around his hand he grabbed her arm flipping her to the floor before pinning her.

Rogue realized his plan and cursed mentally. He used his shirt to block out her power, which was her only advantage. He smirked down at her and she glared. "Give up."

"No."

Staring up at his face for the longest time. She had one way out but jeez it was a long shot… it could ruin their relationship, whatever it was. Oh well it was better then losing. Take a breath she lifted her head her lips meeting his.

Logan's entire mind just froze. He forgot that he was in Canada, he forgot he was in some cage fight at some bar, he forgot everything except that Rogue was fucking kissing him. And then he felt it, the pull of his powers as she selfishly took his life away. But he didn't care. Instead Logan instinctively deepened the kiss, his tongue diving into her mouth. The crowd went kind of silent in confusion and Rogue gasped pulling back and shoving him off.

Logan rolled onto his back and just laid there taking in deep breaths letting his healing factor take over.

"Um… Winner the Rogue!" The crowd erupted in cheers and Rogue found herself, standing up. Holy crap… his memories were flooding through her mind again, one in particular. When Logan was having sex… he… he thought about her and… and orgasmed. He even called out her name! Rogue swallowed backing down the steps of the cage.

"Here you go sweetie, five hundred dollars in cash." Rogue reached for the money absently her eyes on Logan who was watching her from his laying down position. No way.

He… he liked her?

This time it was Rogue's turn to run. And run she did.

--

OMG IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.  
I kind of like got a road block for this story but I got over it~ xD

Not to mention I had like three one-shots I had to get out of my head or something xD

Okay stories I'm working on now.

Nothin but a Runaway  
Almost Lover  
This is how I Disappear  
Those were the days- If you haven't read this one of the one before it read it! This one is just about Vic and Logan as kids. It's not gay either. Just brotherly adventures~


	5. What Now?

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters! None! But this plot is entirely my own~

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter Five: What Now?

--

_Little one, little one  
The sky is falling  
Your lifeboat of deception  
Is now sailing_

--

Logan was up and leaving the cage the second Rogue ran. At first he didn't understand. He didn't understand way she ran or why she looked so shock and scared and… Oh shit. Logan froze in his tracks realizing what she must have seen. That memory… Cursing he dashed out the door looking around at the white snow looking for any sign of Rogue.

She didn't understand that time had been an accident he didn't want her like that.

Right?

_You seemed pretty into it a minute ago, bub._

That's true. Fuck. He couldn't go after her when he was confused himself. Groaning in frustration he went to his truck leaning against the driver side door. Okay so yeah when she had kissed him it had felt fucking great not to mention if it wasn't for her power he probably would have done much more. Fucking her in the cage wouldn't be a good idea. He wasn't one that liked people watching him have sex.

Wait he was considering having sex with the kid.

That can't be good.

_Seems good to me. Imagine that body of hers riding you-_

Shaking the thought away Logan cleared his throat feeling his pants growing tight. Okay maybe he was attracted to her.

_No shit Sherlock. _

Growling he wrenched the door to his truck open. Okay so he liked her, found her attractive, and he would fuck her in a heart beat. No big. Heh what a lie. She was a kid… like what seventeen? Sixteen? Not even legal and god who knows how old he is… Too old for her that was for sure. Wanting to bang his head on the steering wheel Logan reached down and switched on the ignition before pulling out of the parking lot going straight to the bar she worked at. He'd wait if he had to but he was fucking talking to her.

--

Rogue sighed leaning against the kitchen counter, Terry eyeing her wearily. "You alright Anna? You seem… distracted." Smiling weakly Rogue shook her head.

"I'm fine Terry just tired, real tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

The man frowned, she had slept at Sam's last night. Terry didn't know of his boss being a pedophile but, "Sam and you didn't-"

"Oh- Oh god no, sorry. I had a nightmare is all and spent the rest of the night crying and whining." Rogue blushed. Her and Sam? That could never happen. Sure he was good looking but he was more of a friend then anything and not the type of friend that she would consider being with like…

No that was a crush and she was over it, over him. He left her she had to remember that. "You sure you're okay kid? I'm worried about you…" Terry sighed flipping a burger to glance at her. She nodded forcing a smile. Considering all the smiles she had faked at Xavier's it was pretty damn easy to fake this one. She was a master by now.

"Fine Terry seriously you don't need to worry…. Done with that order or fries and a grilled cheese yet?"

"Oh yeah here." Reaching over he handed her the warm plate and she nodded leaving the kitchen. She had expected Logan to chase after her to be truthful. It's what he always did… Ugh what was she thinking? She didn't want him chasing after her. Yeah of course not, because the girl never wanted the guy to run after them, right? Hah, Of course they fucking did.

If you ever tell someone you don't want him running after you you're a fucking liar.

But that's one of the things girls are best at right?

"Here…"

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" Rogue mused absently turning her body to focus on the man at the table. She knew she sounded out of it but she didn't care because fuck she was stressed right now and confused. Logan did not like her. He couldn't.

"This isn't what I ordered." She frowned looking down at the order before back at the man's face. Riiiiight.

"Ooops, sorry." Grabbing up the food Rogue quickly dumped it at the right table before running back to the kitchen getting the man's proper food and running back to him setting it down. She apologized again and walked back to the kitchen. They were having a slow day so she had time to be in her head.

Not that she wasn't already.

"Excuse me!"

Twirling around Rogue noted a fat woman waving at her as if she was trying to swat a huge bee. Rogue sighed having the urge to rub her forehead. Even if a bee stung her she wouldn't feel it probably being fucking fat and-

Oh shit.

No wonder she sounded like such a bitch, it was Logan's personality from kissing him… Ugh. Kissing him… he had kissed her back and his tongue…. Oh lordy that tongue, she wanted that tongue roaming other parts of her body.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"WHAT?!"

Ooops she yelled.

Arlene, having been just a few feet away waiting on a family, froze to give her a "Are you crazy" look. If this had been little 'ol Marie by herself she would have blushed and apologized but not Rogue with Wolverine beating in her brain.

"My dinner."

"What about it?!" Rogue growled out as she approached the table. That's right she growled it. She should have realized this would have happened… she should have just gone home and not worked the rest of today.

"My steak isn't pink enough."

"Oh really? How pink do you wish it do be?"

"Just a bit darker…."

Really?

Rogue twitched her anger flaring, Wolverine begging her to break and yell at fattie. "Well miss… It's rare pink and that's what you asked for…"

"No I asked for it rare, this is not rare your cook-"

"Is a fucking good cook! If you don't like it then maybe you shouldn't be going to a _diner_ for food, go some place fancy!" Wolverine cheered and Marie slunk back surprised and ashamed of herself.

"Anna."

She was in trouble. That was Sam's voice and it was stern. Rogue winced feeling the press of her bones on her skin. His power? Why would that suddenly be coming up?

_It's from the anger baby._

Fuck you Wolverine. She knew she needed to calm down but she couldn't… if something set her off…

"You need to have a talk with your waitress this is not how she should wait on me-"

That did it.

Growling six identical bone claws ripped from her knuckles making Rogue growl out in pain. The fat woman screamed, as did most of the people in the diner as they went for the door. Oh no she was ruining everything. Sam couldn't keep her around, not like this. And her hands, god it hurt so bad!

"Oh god… Anna it's okay." Sam reached out and grabbed her shoulder but Rogue wrenched back her back slamming into the table. Shaking her head she whimpered closing her eyes, blood trickling down the bone. Why did it hurt so much? "Anna its okay… Just come here…"

Worried Sam reached out again only for a hand to fall on his shoulder. Looking up he saw that man, Logan, standing beside him. "Stand down, bub, I got this." Sam would have argued but somehow he knew not to. Nodding he stepped back Logan moving to stand in front of Anna who was hunched over, cradling her hands. Those claw things looking really painful…

"Rogue."

Her head snapped up at the name and her eyes widened seeing Logan. Anger and fear ran across her face, "Logan go away I don't want you here-"

"Too bad. Come on." Reaching over he grabbed her shoulders making her look at him. She did and he locked eyes with her, "Rogue it's alright…"

"It hurts."

"I know. You have to think about them sliding in-"

"I can't."

"Yes you can, concentrate."

"It hurts so much-"

"Think about something else then, take your mind off of it. My claws come out from anger so I think of something peaceful, like a happy place, now do that."

Rogue had no idea this was so painful or that Logan had to control it and go to his "happy place". Her happy place? Did she have one…? She didn't really… anytime she had been happy it had been ruined by something worse.

"You can do it Marie."

Marie.

Closing her eyes tight she clenched her fist trying her best to think of something comforting something happy. The only time she had felt somewhat happy was when she had been in Logan's truck before Sabretooth had attacked.

"_What kind of name is Rogue?"_

"_What kind of name is Wolverine?"_

"_Logan."_

"_Marie."_

He had almost died for her twice, he had chased her down to bring her back to the mansion. Her happy place wasn't a place.

It was Logan.

He had caused her so much pain and yet he was her happy place… the one person that could make her truly smile or laugh or feel safe.

Logan watched as the claws slowly slipped back in to rest beneath her skin, her knuckles healing two seconds later. Under his hands he felt her go limp and caught her just in time as she fainted against him, sweeping her up to carry her.

"That place in the back your trailer?"

"Uh yeah…"

"I'm taking her back there."

"Alright."

Then without giving any of them a second glance her walked out of the diner and headed to the trailer to let her rest. Truthfully he wanted to take her back to Chuck's where he could keep a better eye on her but once she woke up she'd just want to run again. He didn't need her anymore angry at him then she already was.

Once in he headed to what he assumed was the guy's room, laying her on the bed, lifting up her gloved hands, three holes in them from the claws. Frowning he pulled them off, careful not to touch her skin as he did. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out some leather gloves he had bought, slipping them on so he could touch her.

Reaching over he brushed the white streaks from her face, letting his big hand linger there. So what if he looked like a pervert right now she'd never let him do this awake so he was taking his damn chance to touch his Marie.

His Marie.

_That's right buddy she is your Marie._

She just didn't realize it…

But dammit this was wrong she was a kid barely seventeen probably and he was who knows how old. He looked around thirty and that was enough to prove they weren't supposed to be together that he wasn't supposed to be having these kind of thoughts about her.

But he was.

Pulling his hand away he sighed running it through his mess of hair. As he did her eyelids twitched before fluttering open. She looked around, obviously registering where she was before letting her eyes fall on Logan. He gave her a half smile and she bit her lip, sitting up.

"It wasn't a dream huh? The claws…"

"No, I'm sorry kid…"

"I had no idea they hurt you that much." It came out in the tiniest of whispers but he heard her. Not even replying Logan just stared at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Rogue realized she didn't have gloves on and that he did. "Logan I might-"

"You won't hurt me Marie. You won't."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do." She whimpered and he held her tighter smelling the tears coming. It was about a minute later when she started crying, not speaking, just crying. That whole time Logan did nothing but hold her, letting her let it all out.

--

Yay Update~  
I know I'm updating ALL my stories today~ Yay 3 xD  
Did ya'll like this chapter? Cause I did so it'll be nice to know if ya'll did or not. xD See I put the dark back in there! Finally. xD


	6. On the Road Again

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters! None! But this plot is entirely my own~

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter Five: On the Road Again

_--_

_In the wake all the way  
No rhyme or reason  
Your bloodshot eyes  
Will show your heart of treason_

--

He woke up to the sound of the shower going. At first he was alert almost forgetting last night but it slowly came back to him and Logan frowned looking to the other side of the bed where Marie wasn't. It was her in the shower then. After last night she probably wanted a shower.

Hey, don't get the wrong idea he wasn't that much of an asshole to take advantage of a hurt Rogue.

She had just cried herself to sleep and instead of prying her from his body he just went to sleep with her. She probably wanted a shower because of all the salt on her from her tears. Stretching Logan sat up the muscles in his back bunching as he did. He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, just jeans, having taken his wife-eater and boots off during the night. Absently he wondered where the hell that other guy slept since they took his bed. He should probably feel bad but he didn't.

Yawning Logan stood pulling his wife-beater on after snatching it from the floor heading from the room. Deciding it wouldn't be too rude to eat some of the man's food he headed to the kitchen only to meet him there. Sam right? Yeah.

Sam looked up meeting his gaze before taking a drink of his coffee finally asking a question he's been wanting to ask since the man showed up, "Who are you?"

Logan gave a dry smirk taking a seat at the table, "Got beer?" Nodding the other went to his fridge snatching a beer and tossing it to him. Logan caught it and cracked it open before leaning back debating on what to tell the man.

"Just another bastard I guess."

"Hm, same here. I mean to Anna."

"Oh? Who do you think I am to her?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"One moment I get a strong lover vibe then the next a brotherly vibe then a friend vibe. Of course that kiss at the bar in the cage has me leaning to lover." Logan smirked at that taking a swig of the beer loving the cool bitter taste of it as it slid down his throat.

"You'd be wrong. We're friends. Just friends." That was always fun to say mostly when he had just realized he had feelings for the kid. What kind of feelings? Well he wasn't sure on that yet. "Why? You interested in her?" He'd kill him.

"Anna? No… she's cute but… I have a feeling you'd castrate me not to mention she's a kid and I ain't no pedophile." Sheesh what did that make Logan? A super pedophile do to his age. Great, just great.

"If that's a knock at me I wouldn't try it besides I saw you kiss her."

"To prove a point."

"Mhm." Logan raised on eyebrow taking another swallow of his beer before closing his eyes, lifting his legs up onto the table leaning back in the chair so it was only on its back legs, rocking back and forth.

"So you're a mutant?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can smell it."

"Funny." Sam smiled then took another swallow of his coffee, "Me too."

"Really now? What's your power?"

"I shape-shift into animals."

"Ah." Logan nodded and took another gulp of his beer realizing that besides closing his eyes for that moment he and Sam hadn't looked away from each other.

"Is… she leaving with you?"

"That's why I came… But She's isn't gonna go anywhere she doesn't want to." Marie was just too damn stubborn for that. Sam didn't speak but just nodded. Logan heard the shower turn off and waited a moment before hearing Rogue's footsteps and she headed their way. Clearing his throat he sat up taking another drink of his beer. She walked in but he didn't look up, Sam speaking instead.

"Morning Anna, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah just fine. Thanks Sam… You know for letting us take your bed."

"No problem didn't see the point it waking you two up so I just took the couch. You hungry?"

"Nah I'm fine." She was lying Logan knew it instantly but said nothing taking another swig of his beer. "Logan…?"

"Hm?"

"When can we go?" What? His head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes but caught nothing on Rogue's expressionless face as she looked back at him.

"Back to the mansion?" He mused, "You wanna go back?"

"Yeah."

"Anna…" Sam paused as if deciding something before giving her a smile, "I'll miss you." Rogue stared at him for a bit before biting her lip hugging him, her arms wrapping around his lower torso. Sam smiled sadly in response and hugged her back.

"I'll miss ya' too Sam. Terry, Arlene, and Tara too. You've been so great to me I'll never be able to repay ya'."

"Don't think about it, you got nothing to repay." They both smiled and Logan sighed standing up before heading to the living room where Marie's bag laid. Picking it up he threw it over his shoulder.

"I'll be outside kid. Thanks for the beer bub, have a nice life."

The door closed and Sam opened his mouth to speak but Rogue covered it, "Don't say anything that'll piss him off he can hear you."

"I wasn't just… You sure you wanna' go? I don't mind you staying here."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She smiled again and gave him one last hug lifting her scarf up to she could kiss his cheek before heading to the door pausing as she opened the screen to glance at him. He was watching her, his coffee cup still in his hands, a slight steam coming off of it. He had a smile on his face but it was a weak and sad one. She'd miss Sam but she had to go. She couldn't be a danger to him and everyone anymore. Logan would survive her touch they wouldn't. With one last bye she headed out the door the screen closing behind her.

--

"We aren't goin' back to the mansion huh?" Logan mused after about five minutes of silence of the road. Rogue didn't answer at first though she wasn't surprised that Logan saw through her already, he always did.

"I can't you know that."

"They why'd ya' leave them? Thought they were your new family." If Rogue didn't know better she would have sworn that the last sentence held bitterness in it. But Logan wasn't one to get jealous… was he?

"All I'll do is hurt 'em Logan. I couldn't live with myself if I killed them… just like with Jean and Scott and the Professor, everyone at the mansion."

"I ain't leaving you kid."

"Why not? Why can't you just drop me off somewhere?"

"Because dammit…" Logan sighed concentrating on the snowy road his green eyes darkening.

"I'm not your responsibility. That promise you made me doesn't mean anything Logan… it was a long time ago."

"And I broke it… "

"So? It was just a promise you made to get some stupid emotional kid to shut up and come back home-"

"_No!_" His knuckles tightened around the wheel until they turned white and his voice was a dark growl. Instantly Rogue tensed up a shiver running through her whole entire being. Logan had never sounded so angry, with her anyway. "I did not make that promise just to get you to shut up Marie. I made it because I meant it… I had every intention of taking care of you. I practically died at Liberty Island for Christ sakes… But shit… I got caught up in searching for my past… I was gonna' come back kid, I gave you my tags…"

Rogue opened her mouth to say something but couldn't come up with anything so she just shut it back, millions of different thoughts running around in her head, "You're important to me kid, one of the few people I would die for. Only person I ever almost willingly died for, as I can remember. I just got lost… Left you when you needed me…"

"I'm not your responsibility Logan… its okay…" she repeated.

"Yes you are dammit. It was _my _car you stowed away in, they were _my _claws that stabbed you, _my _name that you yelled from the top of the statue, _my _life you took. _My-_" His…

Logan froze his words dying in his throat. Everything around him went to a blur as he almost said something lethal, something that could ruin everything. What was wrong with him? He couldn't think that let alone say it-

"_LOGAN!"_

Her voice came like a shrill scream as the tires beneath him lost traction and swerved, sending them right off the road and straight into a tree, the silence of the snow being interrupted by the screech of tires and the crash of metal.

Then everything was silent.

Logan groaned his head hurting like a bitch. At least he wore a seatbelt this time. Lifting his head from the now dented steering wheel he groaned his forehead slowly healing. He smelt blood, his blood and… Marie's. Then he heard it the quiet coughing/gurgling sound.

Unable to form words Logan turned his head almost in slow motion to see Marie up against the seat blood forming at the edge of her mouth, her eyes wide, a pained sound escaping her lips. Through her stomach sat a shard of metal that had ripped through from the impact.

Marie.

Acting on instinct Logan's claws slid out with a _'snikt'_ and then the seatbelt was off and he was climbing over to Rogue. With a soft apology he ripped the metal from her stomach. He wanted to go slow but she could die anytime. Marie released a pained scream but it was cut off from blood which she coughed up. Cursing her reached up and grabbed either side of her face instantly feeling the pull of her power. Her eyes shifted to his and they sparkled with what he knew to be tears. Logan could feel his life being drained away but he ignored it releasing one side of her face to cut away part of her shirt to watch the wound and make sure it healed.

It did but slowly. His vision became foggy as it became harder and harder to focus. Some where he heard Marie's soft delicate southern accented voice but despite being beside him she sounded years away.

"Logan."

"Logan Please."

"Logan…. Get off…"

But he couldn't comprehend what she was asking. Instead he slumped against her suddenly feeling very tired, his body becoming weak. Letting his head rest against her shoulder his eyes slipped closed. He was extremely tired suddenly and sleep sounded great and with his precious Marie safely healed underneath him he knew it would be fine…

Marie's eyes widened even more as she felt Logan go limp over her. "Dammit you bastard don't give up on me now…" She growled out his personality evident in her voice. His skin was still touching hers and she knew if she didn't push him off soon he'd die. She couldn't lose Logan.

_This couldn't get any worse._

Then she smelt the gas.

--

Whoot :D I little twist at the end for my lovelies~ 3 I do Hope ya'll enjoy it. Lol.  
Thanks for the reviews you guys I completely and totally live off of those.

Btw, have you read This is how I disappear? No? Read it! xD

Also I'm working on ANOTHER Oneshot it should be up soon… hopefully… Rogan of course~~

R&R!!


	7. Trapped Again

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters! None! But this plot is entirely my own~

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter Seven: Trapped Again

--

_Little girl, little girl  
You dirty liar  
You're just a junkie  
Preaching to the choir_

_--_

Rogue's mind started to race almost instantly. She smelt gas and fire and that really wasn't good. They had to get out of there. She jerked at her seat belt but to no prevail. It was just her luck that the stupid lock would be stuck. Groaning she pulled at it hard before feeling something under her knuckles.

It was the only way.

Whimpering she closed her eyes and bone claws slide from her knuckles, anything to save her and the dead weight over there. Stabbing the bones through the seat belt she ripped through before pushing it off. Her side of the truck was smashed up against a tree so she had to climb over him.

Great.

Pulling up she climb over Logan's body kind of happy that he was knocked out and not witnessing this embarrassing act. God she could die and she was worried about embarrassing herself? Biting her lip she jerked at the handle of the door before it pushed open. Then quickly she slide out before concentrating on lugging Logan's gigantic Adamantium body out of the truck. Okay how could she do this without breaking her back?

"You so owe me Logan." Actually no he didn't she was just returning the favor that he had done so many damn times.

"God lay off the beer!" Even thought that wasn't the reason he weighed so much she couldn't really say "Lay off the Adamantium" right? That wouldn't make any sense because he couldn't really lay off of something that was attached to his bones. "You heavy bastard…" she growled tugging on his body again only for him not to budge even with his strength she was fucked.

Okay so they were going to die, after all she wasn't going to leave and let him die alone. Swallowing she bent down to press her forehead against his, making sure her hair was in the way. Well at least they were dying together. Like Romeo and Juliet. Except Romeo was a century year old mutant with claws and Juliet had poisonous skin not to mention Romeo didn't love Juliet in this story…

"Logan… I don't want to die with my last thing I saw being yer hairy ass!" Actually that sounded alright too bad she hadn't seen it.

Ugh what was wrong with her making humor out of all this? Well that's what she did in situations like this. What else was she supposed to do when she realized she was going to die? Cry? What was the point they wouldn't get saved. The front end caught on fire then and she couldn't help but let out a "Meep" like sound. It would only be a few more seconds or minutes.

"Oh god Logan…" Swallowing she stuffed her face into his shoulder. She was practically committing suicide to die with him. If anything that was the ultimate act of love.

Wait did she love him?

"Marie…"

"Ah! Logan!"

"Fire… I smell… fire..."

"That's right sugah and we're about to die… can ya' move?"

"No… ah… gave you… too much…."

"Well then it was nice knowin' ya."

"It's just fire… I'll survive… run…"

"What?"

"Immortal ya' aren't… I… am."

"I ain't leavin' ya-"

"GO!" His voice was loud then no longer a whisper as he roared at her. "Now Rogue!" Biting her lip she regretfully obeyed turning and running into the snowy ditch like trench. Right when she did the truck exploded right on time just like in the movies except unlike in movies she wasn't far enough away and it hit her sending her flying straight into a tree.

Falling to the ground Rogue screamed out in pain before her vision started getting blurry and then dark.

--

Was she dead?

If she was Heaven was really cold… Why would God make heaven cold?

Mm, maybe he was a polar bear…

Wait no she wasn't in heaven because she could feel pain in her arm. When in Heaven you feel nothing but peace right… Well then she wasn't in Heaven so she had to be alive. Unless she was in hell… What did she do to go to hell? Maybe Mutants were Satan's creatures… Well then fuck the Devil…

_Rogue_

No Devil go away.

_Rogue wake up honey._

Honey? When did the Devil say honey?

_Scott check her pulse._

Wait Scott? When did Scott die…?

_She's alive… Look she's responding! Rogue can you hear me?_

Now the Devil was Scott? When did this happen…? Scott wasn't evil…

"Rogue."

"Honey wake up."

"Um…" She blinked finally forcing herself to open her eyes, the bright lights of the X-men infirmary filling her pupils. Well this definitely wasn't heaven… or hell. So she was alive? "Wha…."

"Don't move sweetie you have a broken arm and fractured foot, and some trauma to the head."

"Logan… where's Logan…"

"Shush just rest for now."

She felt a soft hand on her hair then calming her. She knew the warm hand was Jean and she was happy to know that their touch a few months back hadn't killed the woman. She liked Jean, she was nice and kind of like a big sister.

"Okay…"

--

She woke up to voices again. But this time she wasn't confused on whether they were the Devil or not. They sounded real close too… Sitting up Rogue winced at the pain in her arm. Absently she moved her foot but there was hardly any pain. That was good, at least she could walk. Rogue expected to see people in there talking but there were none, and yet she heard their voices perfectly.

Wrinkling her nose Rogue snorted able to smell the anti-septic. God that stuff was strong, what did Jean do wash her in it? Getting up Rogue decided to follow the voices that she could pinpoint as the Professor… Jean… Scott… Storm… and… Was that Logan?

Instantly she ignored whatever pain she had left in her foot and started hobbling towards the room that their voices came from. She heard other voices too but they were random and other then that the place was quiet. Thank god. It would suck for someone was to walk in and see her trying to hobble to these voices.

As she got closer she could smell them too. Jean's cherry blossom perfume, Scott's over use of cologne, Storm's natural scent of flowers, Xavier's scent of cider mixed with old people, and then Logan his same smell of cigars and beer… with something else… Almost like a forest like scent.

"So you're tellin' me the kid is stuck like that forever?"

"Maybe not forever Logan but the time range for it to wear off has been passed… she should be back to normal now."

"But I don't get it…."

"None of us do but I suspect that maybe she held on too long so she got stuck with some of your…. Powers."

"But-"

"Hold on Logan, we have an intruder. Come on in Rogue."

Biting her lip Rogue pushed open the door before hobbling in. Instantly Jean was there helping her to her seat so she could sit, "Rogue you should be resting- You shouldn't be walking on that foot."

"But it's fine see-" Lifting up her foot Rogue wiggled it back and forth before setting it on the ground again noticing the worried look Jean gave Xavier. "What?"

"That foot was fractured Rogue you shouldn't be able to walk on it, at all."

"Well obviously I can… it was probably just sprained-"

"How does you head feel?"

"Fine…. why?"

"You had a head injury…. You aren't dizzy or nothing?"

"No…"

"Son of a bitch." Storm winced at Logan's harsh growl but Rogue only frowned turning to look at him noticing the dark look crossing his handsome features.

"Logan… are you alright… the car it-"

"I'm fine kid, nothin' a day in bed didn't fix."

"Oh okay…" He was acting odd… almost drawn back from her. Giving an aggravated sigh Rogue looked back at the professor, "What's going on? There's somethin' I don't know it's there…?"

"Honey we should talk about this later… get you in some clothes…" Ignoring Jean Rogue glanced down seeing she was just in a hospital gown. Oh hah she hadn't even noticed. Oh well it didn't matter she wanted to know what was going on.

"Charles maybe we should tell her it isn't like not telling her will change anything."

"I know Storm. Logan would you like to tell her?" Rogue glanced at him then but the man avoided her gaze and just grunted looking out the window, "Alright then I will. Rogue do you remember how long you were touching Logan in the truck…?"

"A-a while but I didn't mean to! He was heavy and wouldn't get off!"

"I know sweetie no one if blaming you. It's just… When you took his powers it seemed… you copied some…"

"What?"

"Have you noticed that you can hear and smell better maybe…?"

"Actually… yeah… I heard ya'll all the way back in the Infirmary." Logan cursed at the window and that only added to the worry in Rogue's mind. "So what I have Logan's sense of smell and hearing… Okay I can deal… I guess… Oh no did I take it from him?"

"No he still has it too but… that's not all you got."

"Then… what?" She didn't feel his claws itching under her skin.

"Rogue… you're immortal."

Her world froze. She was…. What? As if thinking that maybe she was being punk'd Rogue looked around. Where was Ashton when you needed him? But instead of seeing him she just saw the solemn faces of Jean, Storm, and Scott. She glanced at Logan then who still wouldn't look at her, practically glaring out the window.

She was immortal.

"But… I-I can't be…"

"It explains the reason why your foot and head is already healed. It'll just be a matter of time before your arm is fine… You're healing factor isn't as strong or fast as Logan's but-"

"Wait _healing factor?"_

"Yes Rogue that's what makes you… immortal or at least live for a long time."

She couldn't be immortal could she? That would she'd see everyone she loved die before her, except Logan of course. Even her own kids- If she ever had some. Her mind went blank at the thought. Bobby, Jubilee, she'd watch them all grow old and die while she stayed the same.

"No…"

"I'm sorry honey."

"I um… C-can I go to my room…"

"Rogue I still need to check you out-"

"Why? I'm just going to heal! Checking me out will be pointless!" She didn't mean to snap but she just wanted to be alone right now, in her room to brood. She looked at Logan again and this time he was watching her, his eyes dark; scary.

Without speaking Rogue stood heading to the door and stalking out.

"Professor-"

"Let her go, she needs time to herself."

"Maybe Logan should talk to her."

"No. I already fucked her up enough." The red head looked at Logan like he was crazy. Did he really blame himself for this? He was saving her life.

"Logan-"But he was already gone from the room. Jean just hoped he wasn't running away this time. She was really getting tired of everyone always running.

--

OMG it took FOREVER I know D:

I just kind of lost the urge to write and/or update cause not many people have been reviewing stuff and it makes me sad. D: Anyway update~ Yay~

Review pwease D:


	8. Never Alone

Summary: A younger, darker Rogue feels alone when the one man she cares about leaves her. Unable to stay at Mutant High any longer Marie runs away in an attempt to live on her own. However she soon finds out it's more then she can handle. Can the same man that left her all alone bring her back from the depths of destruction?

Pairing: RoguexLogan

Warning: This is a mainly dark and grim story. I will try and refrain from any humor as possible.

Rating: M for violence, language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters! None! But this plot is entirely my own~

Song: Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green Day

Nothin' but a Runaway

Chapter Eight: Never Alone

--

_Runaway  
From the river to the street  
And find yourself with your face in the gutter  
You're a stray for the salvation army  
There is no place like home  
When you got no place to go_

--

Logan growled slamming both of his fists into the wall of his bedroom before doing the same with his head. Because he was so "invincible", though, it made no difference and that just angered him more. Why the hell did she have to keep _that _power? Now she was immortal and fuck… He didn't wish that fate on anyone definitely not Marie. Now she'd watch all her loved ones die before her…

_But now ya' won't have to watch her grow old and die, bub. Ya' aren't alone anymore._

He'd rather be alone then see her suffer like this. If she ever fell in love the man would die before her… and her kids! God dammit…

_Don't lie. We're getting' some selfish pleasure from this and ya' know it. Our Marie will never grow old; she'll stay that perfect and beautiful forever-_

Our Marie?

_Yeah fucker, she's mine too._

"But she's not mine dammit!" Logan snapped punching the wall again. However this time he punched too hard and went straight through causing a giant hole. On the other side sat a tear streaked Marie, her eyes wide as she stared at him through the hole. Oh yeah… he forgot she had the room right next to his.

"Logan…?"

He growled letting his fist fall to the ground before awkwardly looking at her. What do you say after punching a girl's wall out? "I'm sorry."

After a moment she shrugged, "I won't have to pay for it."

"No… not that." She does nothing but shakes her head and looks down at her hands.

"Not yer fault."

"It's my fuckin' power so yeah it is."

She winces and he smells fresh tears before cursing himself. He knew he had to go to her now… Instead of going through the door he kicks the wall apart a bit more before stepping through. What? Sure any normal guy would have gone around but not the Wolverine.

Sighing he walked over to her bed before sitting down beside her. For some reason this reminded him of the train but also… so different… His feelings towards her weren't so father like… but he wasn't sure what they were. She gives him a glance with her beautiful eyes and he sighs draping his arm over her shoulder before pulling her close.

"Were ya' scared… when ya' realized you'll live longer then anyone."

There was a pause, "I probably was…" He didn't have his memories ya' know. "It's a lot to take in… But for some reason I have a feelin' it wasn't so bad…"

"Why not?" she looks up at him and he gives her a soft smile, lifting his big hand to wipe away her tears.

"I don't remember who… but as I realized I would live longer then anyone I think it wasn't so bad because… At the time I wasn't alone…" He didn't know who was with him he just knew that, at the time, they were there for him. And he'd be there for Marie.

"And I guess… I have you."

He chuckled raising an eyebrow, "You guess?"

She smiled a blush covering her cheeks, "You know what I mean." He nods keeping his arm around her as she cuddled closer to him.

"And I'll always be there for you kid, don't ever doubt that." He whispered softly kissing the top of her head. He felt her lean into him and he sighed falling back onto the bed, taking her with him.

"Is that why you were so angry in there?"

"I was angry… for doing this to you."

"You saved my life Logan and could have died in the process… that's nothing to be sorry about." She murmured against his chest. He could feel she was tired; it was obvious in her voice. Deciding to keep her company he ran his fingers over her matted hair softly until finally he felt her breathing even out and went to get up. However he noticed the tight grip she had on his shirt and sighed softly.

Instead he picked her up to move them in a much more comfortable position on the bed, before getting more comfortable and closing his own eyes. He wasn't very tired… but for some odd reason he could sleep with her.

--

It was about a week later and things seemed to have calmed down. Rogue had no urge to run away again and maybe that was because this time it was different… This time she had Logan with her. No one knew she was immortal and could heal yet either… She wasn't ready to tell anyone. However at the moment she had no time to go into detail. She was in a very important battle.

"Rogue kick it!"

"I'm tryin' mine's stuck!" She whined out jerking at the stupid foosball table. To her horror her plastic men were stuck as the ball rolled through scoring John and Piotr the last point. No!!! John laughed and high-fived Piotr who gave Rogue a soft smile.

"Sorry there, Rogue." The Russian said. She smiled softly; he was so nice she couldn't be angry. However what Bobby said next did make her angry.

"John! You melted the bar to the frigging plastic you ass!" he snapped. John busted out laughing and innocent Piotr gave a frown. Rogue twitched… Southern girls were very competitive you see…

"Bobby freeze him." Rogue huffed. Bobby grinned and lifted his hand ice shooting out. John jumped, dodging it just in time, the ice almost hitting Piotr who quickly put up his metal, covering his body. John retaliated, his fire soaring out of his lighter flying at Bobby who quickly put up ice to block it.

Absently Rogue glanced past them to Logan who had been sitting on the couch and drinking beer. Lately he was usually around when she hung out with Bobby or John but she… didn't mind really. It was like he was silently protecting her and she liked it.

Giving him a soft smile she held out her hands, "Okay, okay calm down you two."

"You told him to attack me!" John whined.

"You deserved it for cheating Pyro." Bobby argued back.

"Watch it Iceman."

"Really how about you two just fuck each other already and get it over with?" That language could only be Wolverine. Rogue couldn't help but giggle at his comment as he stood. John wrinkled his nose in disgust and Bobby scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Logan! What did I say about talking to the children like that?" Jean chastised as she came down the stairs. Upon seeing her Logan grinned and Rogue felt her chest tighten.

"Yeah well ya' know I don't follow the rules Red." He mused stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he grinned.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Rogue didn't know why but their innocent banter made her feel like a jealous kid all over again. Even if she matured so much over the time she had been gone- A simple smile Logan sends Jean makes her angry and jealous…

Well not anymore. She wasn't the same little kid begging for Logan's attention! No she was friggin' _demanding _it. Smiling softly she looked at Bobby, "Hey um, I've missed so much since I was gone… Do you think we could go up to your room and help me study?" Rogue whispered as if she didn't want anyone to hear. But she knew, she knew Logan would hear no matter what. And he did because she didn't miss the glance he sent her.

"Uh sure." Rogue smiled and grabbed his hand before hurrying upstairs. Logan watched her run up the stairs and for a few minutes did nothing. He was confused really… part of him felt like she did that on purpose. But did what exactly? It wasn't like Marie was his.

_Well if ya' don't do somethin' she'll be popsicles soon, bub._

Bobby was her age though… but fuck… The thought of her with that passive aggressive blonde pissed him off. She needed a man who could protect her when needed and not take her shit when she gave it.

_Go show her then._

Easier said then done… He remembered her reaction to his memories of her… She was repulsed that he was attracted to her. But… she did kiss him… That was just to win though! Growling in frustration he dragged his hand through his hair, before frowning at Jean's worried face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just… frustrated."

"Yeah I know about punching your wall through and all…"

"Chuck pissed?"

"'Course not, he knew the chances of taking in the Wolverine." She smiled playfully before patting his shoulder, "Can I help any Logan?"

He frowned considering it. She'd, however, see his attraction to Rogue if he let her in his mind… What would she think of that? He gave her a serious look before sighing, "What yer take on relationships with a… big… age difference." Like two hundred years or so.

Jean smiled, "Considering I'm four years younger then Scott, so when I was fourteen and he was eighteen we were still flirting up a storm I'd say… My take is pretty flexible." Really? Wow he never knew Cyke was like that… Maybe the man wasn't such a goodie goodie after all.

"What if the age difference is much bigger then that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a seventeen year old and a thirty somethin' lookin' old man." Jean gave him a confused look and silently Logan counted down in his head. Five… four… three… two…

"Ohhhhh!" Her eyes widened and she glanced to the stairs before back at him, "Logan-"

"Let's go to my room," Logan grunted, quickly interrupting her before dragging her up the stairs. He wasn't a man to speak his problems and mostly not a feeling like that but he trusted Jean and in some ways she was his friend. Getting in he shut the door before turning to look at her… When she didn't say anything for a few seconds he growled with impatience, "Well???"

"How did I not notice that…?" Jean mused absently, "I always thought it was just a fatherly or brotherly feel you had for her. I mean I knew about her crush on you, obviously, but you even told me you didn't feel for her that way."

"I didn't… Or I was tryin' not too… Sides I was attemptin' to get my mind on you."

"I noticed." She sighed shaking her head before sitting down, "Logan…"

"If yer gonna' lecture me-"

"I'm not just…Can I see?" She lifted her hands and Logan frowned before giving her a small nod. Getting up she walked to him before placing her hands on either side of his face, closing her eyes. "Remember what to do?"

"Be still, close my eyes, and don't talk?"

"Yeah." Giving her what sounded like a grunt of agreement Logan closed his eyes before stilling. Taking a deep breath Jean probed, pushing her power against his mind and pass some doors before hitting his emotions and memories.

Of course the first emotions she felt were his normal ones; anger, annoyance, boredom, confusion. She felt that lusty emotion and her first instinct was to skip that emotion but something told her not to. Jean paused long enough to watch Logan… er… finish up. She was surprised though when he growled out Rogue's name.

Oh… well…

Quickly she surpassed that and kept going. She got to Logan finding Rogue and everything that happened… such high emotions from both of them. Now for maybe the first time she felt Logan's emotions turn from anger to hurt to worry… all for Rogue. She had only felt that once before… when Rogue had been dying up on the Statue of Liberty.

Then she got to the kiss and Rogue's reaction before Logan tracking her down. What amazed her most though was that night he held her as she cried and even after she fell asleep. He stayed awake for a bit just to stroke her hair, and continued to hold her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Jean pulled back, their faces still close however as she watched Logan. His dark eyes opened and he stayed silent as well, "Wow… Logan…"

He frowned, "What?"

"You l-"

Suddenly the door cracked open and Rogue stepped in, "Logan can I bo- Oh." she froze the moment her eyes landed on Logan and Jean. They were so close, and Jean was touching his face… He looked… soft too… as did she. Did she interrupt something then?"I-I'm sorry- I'll go-"

"Wait Marie-" The door closed and Logan winced before growling. "Fuck."

"You think… she thought…?"

"Yeah, I do." Logan sighed before shaking his head and running his large hand through his hair for about the fifth time.

Jean frowned, "So?"

"So what?"

"Go after her."

"I… I can't tell her Jean. I can't bring that up to her-"

"Then don't… but if you ever plan on doing anything… you can't let her think anything just happened between us." Logan nodded before pausing.

"You… You don't think it's… weird that I am attracted to her?"

"Oh yeah, it's real weird… And I'm telling you now, Scott, Storm, and maybe even the Professor would not agree to this."

"But you do?"

"I believe if someone is making the Wolverine do the things I just saw him do… you can't pass it up." She smiled, "Besides would it stop you if I didn't?"

"Probably not…" He grinned as well, "Thanks Red." Then he was out the door and Jean sighed leaving as well. How did she get dragged into this again…?

"There you are, I was looking for you." Jean smiled hearing her fiancé and turned seeing Scott approach. She gave him a kiss before pulling back, "What were you doing?"

"Just… helping Logan out." He frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Oh calm down…I was just helping him decide on something."

"Do I get to know what this something is?"

She smiled teasingly her red locks falling in her face, "Nope." He smirked before pulling her close to kiss her.

"You better not be helping him with anything that can lead to problems."

"Now Scott… _Everything _Logan does leads to problems."

--

YAY! Finally done. –proud of self-

Review Please! 3


End file.
